Number Five, Please!
by Konetsu
Summary: Finally! A trip to Kyoto, and a week away from Mahora! Unfortunately, Konoka finds herself doing more than planned. In secret. "Since when did Daddy approve of a store filled with erotica?" KonoSetsu, Konoka's POV
1. Ready, Steady, Go!

_**A/N:**_

I'm bringing this back - because I'm re-reading Negima and am trying to get away from stuff. It's brought back happy memories.

I've also fixed some minor mistakes I found in the OG.

_**Disclaimer: IDNON  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Number Five, Please!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Ready? Steady? Go!<strong>_

_Konoka's POV_

Normally, if grandpa told me I was taking a trip in Kyoto, I would cringe and tell him I wouldn't want to go. Meeting a guy thrice (_thrice_!) my age isn't something I want to do, especially since Negi-kun and Asakura-san told me he has grandchildren. Se-chan is being a good sport, but I can see the small gleams of jealousy going through her eyes with her just thinking about it. It's so adorable. Seriously, she gets jealous with any suitor I meet, doesn't matter who it is, and I must say, it's so cute.

I could kiss her for that, but I'll save it for the guy two years older than my dad. Not that I want to kiss _him_, I'd rather show him what he's missing when I smack one on Se-chan!

Right, back to the trip. Well, nothing was happening yet, since so far I was the only one awake and ready, aside from Se-chan who was sitting at the table. Apparently, the old guy wanted the meeting to be early, and when he meant early, he didn't mean nine o' clock stuff, but like _five in the morning _early! So we had to wake up at around midnight. Bleh.

Asuna had the day off her paper route today, so she was able to sleep off the normal time she'd be running around with a deranged look on her face. It's pretty crazy, really, since right now it's a little past twelve, and I'm not a bit tired. I think it's from Se-chan being here, wrapped up in sweat pants and a cute white hoodie, her socked feet before having adorable blue slippers that were now waiting by the door. I would never think she has these types of clothes, but hey, it's early spring and even she has limits.

"When do we have to leave campus again?" I asked as I reached for the grinded brown bean powder that was coffee in the cabinet. The day I tried this stuff, I could never get enough, and I think I fell in love with this stuff more than I did cooking! My fingertips grazed the can containing the delicious powder, but I nearly fell back if it wasn't for my huge pink sleeve getting caught in a small corner. Curse Asuna's height, she always puts things on the top shelves.

Se-chan sighed in relief, sitting back down. She's taking after Kaede pretty nicely, I didn't even hear the chair get pushed back. "Be careful," she said, watching me with concern.

Laughing, I looked at her from the top of the stool, my loose -not to mention long- pink shirt covering most of my pajama bottoms, a beautiful purple that made the outfit even more unmatched. "Even if I fall, Se-chan will be there to save me, won't you?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. I already knew the answer, but hearing it made it all the more better.

She nodded. "Of course, Ojou-sama. Keeping you safe is the most important thing to me." God I _hated_ her word choices, but they still count, and I reached my hand out at her after another attempt at grabbing the dreaded can. Her bright brown eyes looked at me with confusion, and she whispered an 'oh' to herself before handing me Yuunagi's sheath. Gah, I could eat her up…she's so cute.

Sticking the long blade's cover inside the cabinet, I pushed out the can a little, Se-chan now at standing next to the stool in case I fell. She's so sweet when she's not in complete bodyguard mode. I lowered the sheath down to her and she took it gently, letting him lean against the counter while she kept her eyes on me and the can.

"Got it!" I quietly exclaimed, holding the brown can in victory. I didn't even fall, either! That should teach everyone for calling me an airhead. Se-chan helped me down like a prince would, and I rewarded her with a small kiss on her cheek. If only I could touch those sweet lips of hers, that would make more than my day…

Her face heated up like a fever gone horribly wrong, and her cheeks looked like she had developed the worst rash in history. "Oj-Kono… Uh… Uhm…" she babbled, looking down in embarrassment. The only people whose shyness are their best traits are, obviously Se-chan, and Honya-chan (Nodoka). I honestly can't imagine them being anything else but, and hey, at least they aren't complete shut-ins.

_She's too cute, _I thought, jumping to hug her tightly, her blabbering becoming a horrible attempt at communication. I heard a shift in fabric, and noticed Asuna's head move slightly, but I knew she wouldn't get up until the last minute. "Hey, Se-chan?"

She looked at me with a blush still on her face, and I smiled, "Have you ever noticed we never turned the kitchen lights on?" I know she did, but I had to ask. Her clueless side is even more cute than her shy side.

"I did," she answered with a nod. "Why?" Her questioned triggered my blush, and I giggled like a naughty schoolgirl. I swear, it looked perfect on her, but hopefully nobody notices it as quick as I did.

Her face flattened, and she let go of me to wipe her flawless skin, "I have something on me, don't I? Is it noticeable, even in the dark?" Her palms and fingers scrubbed every inch of skin, and I shook my head, playing the clueless game with her. I was surprised she hadn't noticed, but it looked cute and would stay on for the rest of the day, especially since we were already showered. The commercials were _right_ when they said it dries in ten seconds, and luckily she was too embarrassed to feel it when I put it on her.

"Nothing, Se-chan," I replied, jumping back into her arms, her warmth being enough to render me unconscious. "But doesn't it feel like we're being… secretive?" My giggle couldn't have been more naughty-sounding, and I could've sworn she heard it, since she had a huge, bright blush on her face. Our attraction to each other was obvious, we both knew that, but I could get used to this happening everyday, if she ever gets the courage to make a move. I'm capable of doing it, but I think it'd be much more sweeter if she did it, since she's so shy and all. It'd make it that much more special… if there's even a chance of us getting together.

Negi-kun's soft lamp light scared us, his shadow appearing in the burgundy curtains that were drawn closed. We would've thought he wouldn't wake up until Asuna did, but I guess he's more of an early riser than we are, since I needed my phone to vibrate so I could wake up and get ready before Se-chan came over.

"Morning, Negi-kun," I greeted, his mass of red hair flying everywhere as he neared his ladder. Luckily he didn't fall, since his eyes were still shut completely, not to mention that dazed look on his face. I dragged Se-chan with me, her left and my right hands holding each other while I held the coffee can in my left. He smiled back and yawned, climbing down very slowly.

His glasses still weren't on, so I wasn't very confused when he stared at the dead lamp next to him and greeted it. "Good morning, Konoka-san. Is Setsuna-san here yet?" he asked cutely, ten-year-old obliviousness still in him. I giggled and left Se-chan's side to retrieve his lenses that were carelessly left on the couch. He can be such a forgetful little boy.

"Honestly, Negi-kun," I sighed, making sure they weren't damaged. I went back to him and gently stuck them on his face. "One of these days those things are going to break, and we won't be getting you another pair. Take care of your things better, okay?" I scolded him gently, and he nodded vigorously before running into the bathroom, ready to take a shower.

I held up a finger and told Se-chan to hold the coffee can before knocking on the door. Everyone knew Negi-kun hated washing himself, and it was normal for children to just jump in the water, let it run and jump out without using any shampoo or soap. So I made it my personal goal to make him learn that it was needed.

"Negi-kun?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the small boy's nude form. Since he was already behind the curtain, his head popped out, confusion all over his face. I smiled and bent down to open the doors under the sink. "I forgot to tell you we bought a new box of soap," I took out the blue and white designed box to emphasize. "I thought you might need it." He cringed, but I gave him that motherly look that told him "no buts!" and he sighed.

I closed the small doors and stood, the foggy mirror becoming even more blurry. Turning to my right I walked closer and sat on top of the toilet right next to the sink. Crossing my legs, I took my time opening the box, not minding he was embarrassed to be naked with an older girl in the same room. The heavenly scent from the white bar flew out and struck my nose. I swear I would've died, and I noticed this was the same soap Se-chan used!

I stared at it, and he stared at it, until I put it back in the box and stuck it back underneath the sink, getting out the pink bar Asuna had messily placed in there. It didn't smell as good, but I guess he liked it and immediately disappeared behind the curtain. "Remember to use shampoo, Negi-kun. Or else I'll be back, okay?"

"Yes, Konoka-san!" he replied like the obedient child he was. In the future, I definitely want a son like him. Closing the door behind me, and making sure it was locked, I went back to the dark room and looked around for Se-chan. I hummed with delight at the colors vividly exploding in her face, eyes wide in fascination. The handheld Asuna had bought last week definitely came in handy, I guess Se-chan doesn't play games much, but I'd be happy to teach her!

_Well, I wouldn't blame her. She hasn't really had an experience with technology, the one thing that comes to mind being a microwave, and I don't even allow her to use them! _

Which was true, since everything anyone in this dorm ate from me was homemade food _from scratch_; the microwave was a mortal enemy of mine. I saw it as the definition of lazy when it came to making meals.

Just thinking about it gave me the shivers, so I went and sat down next to her, letting her enjoy her game while I turned on the TV. Quickly turning it down and setting the brightness to a low scale, I watched in fascination as the man on the screen, no doubt someone in a paid program thing, showed some sort of cooking device with a huge smile on his face. My legs lifted themselves and tucked underneath my thighs so I was now sort of sitting sideways with my head on Se-chan's shoulder. I don't think she minded though. I inhaled with my nose, which immediately reminded me…

I nuzzled my head against the junction between her shoulder and neck, which got her to pause her game. "Kono-chan?" she questioned, looking at me. I giggled and smelled her, and got the exact same scent I did from the soap box.

"So…Intoxication, huh?" I calmly whispered, smiling at her blush and confusion. "It's a good smell on you, you know."

She stammered and shook a little from the pressure I added, my eyes still watching the TV with interest. "What are you talking about, Kono-chan?" she asked, completely clueless on what I was saying. I said nothing and stayed quiet, although giving her some space to breathe. After a moment, she went back to her game, the colors and screams quietly streaming from the small speakers.

"Right…" I heard Se-chan say. I guess she's into all the zombie stuff, looking at her face all concentrated like that is adorable, but I don't think she even knows what she's doing. Asuna and I have had our fair share of "The Triple M" which stood for: The Monster Movie Marathon, and not once did Se-chan look interested…in the movie. Good thing, I always make damn sure I look my best when she comes over.

What I noticed though, was how our hands seemed to automatically attach, our fingers interlacing, Se-chan's concentration at her game increasing by quite a bit with only one hand.

After a while, the commercial ended, and the water from the shower stopped, Negi-kun ending his wash. Se-chan sighed when the Game Over sign came up, turning the device off in frustration. I giggled and cuddled closer to her, "Aw, come on. Don't get all angry 'cuz you died," I teased, getting a small smile out of her. A small blush crept up my cheeks when she cuddled a little closer to me, but a thought struck me, and I looked toward the bunk bed.

"I should get to waking Asuna up…we do have to meet at the train station at three." I looked at the clock, and although it read one fifteen, I couldn't help but feel nervousness welling up inside me. Besides, she does take the longest showers. Ever.

"Calm down, Kono-chan," Se-chan said, her thumb calmly rubbing my knuckles. "We still have lots of time, and Asuna-san will receive punishment for not being prepared." I honestly thought she was just saying that so we wouldn't be disturbed of our "moments", if they're even called that. The blush on both our faces proved that was partly right, not to mention what she was doing to my hand was really freaking comfortable.

I nodded and sighed, "But if she doesn't get up we'll miss our train, miss the omiai, and end up having done all of this for nothing…" It sounds strange, but I don't want to miss this omiai no matter what, even if the guy is like my dad. I think it's because it's in Kyoto, but whatever reason, I just want to have a small vacation away from Mahora. Plus, if it lets Se-chan and I get some alone time and quite possibly together, I wouldn't pass this up. I mean, all I have to do is decline his offer, and we'll be free.

Negi-kun emerged from the bathroom, water dripping from his hair and onto his clothes, casual like the last time we went. Never do I want to see him wearing a suit and tie when we go on vacations. So for the trip there, I bought him a comfy looking blue turtleneck and a nice pair of black jeans he chose himself, as well as a pair of bright white tennis shoes. We are going to be leaving at night, and in Mahora, night time means it'd be pretty chilly.

His face lit up at seeing Se-chan's face, and he laughed a little, covering his mouth with a fist. I frowned, a small pout growing on my face. "Don't laugh at her, Negi-kun… I think she looks cute, don't you?" I asked, giving him that motherly look that screamed "it's a secret! Don't tell!" and he gulped a little, opening the fridge to get the gallon of milk.

"Yes, she does. I also haven't seen you wear those type of clothes before, Setsuna-san… it's a bit of a change." He poured a glass, and I sat up, Se-chan nodding without a word, going back to her game. I giggled a little upon seeing the thing on her cheek shine from the different colors, and I'm guessing Negi-kun did too, since he was almost spewing his drink from his mouth.

I told him not to drink too much, and began my role as a chef, all the while glaring at that darn microwave. Se-chan seemed to notice the smell of pancakes and immediately walked into the kitchen, standing behind me to see what I had in store for everyone.

Seriously, I could've died from such cuteness. It almost felt as though she were seven, waiting on her mom to finish baking cookies or something, since she seemed so interested in the smell. "Strawberries?" she asked curiously, peering over my shoulder to see, which was blocked by me.

"Uh-uh. You wait until I'm done to see it. Until then, have yourself something to drink and accompany Negi-kun over there, Se-chan," I told her, but I guess she wasn't listening, as her right hand entangled itself with mine, making me blush. She still had that clueless gaze, since Negi-kun was waiting right next to us at the table. Luckily he couldn't see our hands, so we played clueless and stayed like that for a while. It felt nice, having her warmth behind me while I cooked; I felt like a newlywed.

Finishing the last one, I smiled in content at the look of them, and Se-chan gave me space to get everything ready and on the table. I heard Asuna yawn, and was surprised she woke this early… but she didn't get up so I lost my hope in her.

Setting down the plate with careful hands, Negi-kun immediately dug in, and Se-chan sat next to me, careful not to burn her fingertips from our late-night breakfast.

"So what are the plans for today, Konoka-san?" our boy teacher asked through a mouthful of pancakes and milk. I stared at him, and he swallowed, a small apology at his childishness flying from his mouth. I giggled and took a bite myself.

Swallowing, I thought about it. "Well… first we have to get our things together, then head to the train station. Then after sitting in it for hours on end, we have to go meet with Daddy at my house and then Se-chan and I have to get ready for the omiai." She gave a light scoff, sticking her fork in her mouth. I almost wanted to kiss her again for that, but I held it in.

"What about me and Asuna-san?" he asked, finishing his limit of two fluffy cakes. Sighing, he got up and went to go put his plate away and I was so glad he got used to washing after every use. Saves me time from doing a whole mass of dishes.

"You and Asuna can do whatever you'd like, just as long as you stay out of trouble. But I'm sure you can go around and see all of Kyoto, and not just some places, since this isn't exactly a field trip."

Se-chan finished quickly, following Negi-kun in washing her dishes. She must be upset about the omiai, but I don't get why she should be… it's an old man for crying out loud! I don't like old men, or men, period. After finishing my share of two, we left three for Asuna, as I know she likes to hog everything, and I went to brush my teeth.

"Oh, Se-chan," I called over my shoulder, spitting out a mouthful of foamy water. "Do you need an extra toothbrush?" I looked to my left to see if she did, but she had already brought a duffel with her (which I didn't see when she first walked in), and dug into it to bring out her own. I swear she needs to tone down on the cuteness.

So we switched places, and Negi-kun went last after putting his clothes and necessities into a bag of his own, then we started the process of waking Asuna up. Oh boy.

Negi-kun and Se-chan tried their hardest, but not even Yuunagi being smashed into her leg woke her up; her feet just thrust themselves forward into her nose and made Se-chan fall head first off the bunk. Luckily they made a mess of her blanket and she landed comfortably on her back even with a little huff of pain, small but visible dark spots falling onto it. At least she didn't get any blood on her sweater.

"A-Asuna-san!" Negi-kun called, moving her shoulder, "You have to get up!" If getting hit, and Se-chan's wail from falling didn't wake her up, I don't know what will…

But then, cancelling out my negative thoughts, I thought up an idea, and snapped my fingers as I dabbed Se-chan's nose, even when she told me not to. "That's it!" I shouted, scaring Negi-kun enough to make him almost fall off the bunk himself. There was only one way I knew could wake her, and I ran into the kitchen, quickly turning the stove back on.

"What are you doing?" Se-chan asked, standing with a little change of her voice from pinching her nose. I put in her favorite food on the pan and let it sizzle for a few more minutes, impatiently waiting for them to finish. Now that I think about it, here we are again, in the dark kitchen… alone. Oh crap, I'm biting my lip, and she's blushing! I think I made it obvious. _Obvious! _

She approached me, dumping the bloody towel on the ground without a care for it, and here we are, hands automatically coming together, fingers interlacing and I could smell her soap again. We looked like the perfect couple, and hopefully we become one after the omiai. If this is how wives feel when their husbands do it, I would trade anything in the world to feel this way forever.

"Uhm…" she mumbled, leaning down, resting her chin in between my shoulder and neck. Her hand left mine for a moment, and I heard the faint flicker of the stove before it went off, leaving the perfect bacon inside the pan, it's smell sticking to our clothes. "They were close to burning," she said, finishing her sentence with a handsome smile. I shivered, nearly melting under her kind face, and inwardly slapped myself for making it obvious.

"Anyway," I whispered, turning so she was now literally hugging me from behind, I dumped the little perfected bacon strips, and placed them on a plate. "Negi-kun," I called, looking over to his defeated self. Walking away from Se-chan with a wink, I held up the plate to his face. "Put these by her nose. If she doesn't wake, up, then we'll just leave her here all alone."

At my idea, he started giggling and nodded, taking the small round dish. "I hope this works," he mumbled, putting the still hot food under her nostrils. Asuna snorted a little, and her eyes scrunched together in annoyance before opening with dull colors. When she finally realized what was in her face, she shot up, and her foot pushed Negi-kun over the railing, nearly killing him if it wasn't for Se-chan.

"Konoka!" she yelled, glaring at me with her bicolor eyes. Crossing her arms and pushing away the breakfast, she huffed, "Why didn't you wake me up before? Having breakfast without me…" Okay, so she wasn't as annoying this morning as I thought, and that was definitely a good sign.

"Asuna-san, I'll have you know we've been trying to wake you up for the last fifteen minutes, and all you've managed to do is smash your feet into Setsuna-san's nose, and push me off the bed!" Negi-kun replied, half-scared from his fall. Not only were we wasting even more time than we should, but we were arguing over something that shouldn't be important right now.

Asuna ignored him and simply jumped off the bed, shoved the food down her throat, and murmured something about being in the shower. Thank the Lord she didn't argue back otherwise we would've been sitting here for hours just yelling back and forth…

After a whole forty-five minutes and slamming the door open, Asuna finally got out of the shower, and Se-chan looked more than a little annoyed. I let my hand rest on hers to tell her to calm down, and she did thankfully. "Asuna, I think it'd help on our schedule if you could be a little more…" I completely forgot the word, but Se-chan sighed and said it for me, even if a little aggressive.

"Faster. We don't have time to go at a slow pace, so eat, pack, and we'll be leaving." She had this really adorable face of frustration, and I think she's annoyed for the sole fact it's getting closer for us to leave and face the old man. But I guess when (yes, _when_) I am the mother of her children, discipline will not be a problem.

Scoffing and ignoring us, Asuna took her sweet time to eat, and we were all beginning to get annoyed with her, so I took it upon myself to steal her plate, dump the small content of a pancake square in the trash, and set the dish in the sink, clinking against the marble. Se-chan secretly laughed, but once Asuna caught her cheek shining from her audible snickers, she burst out laughing, pointing.

"Who's mark is that?" she huffed out, holding her stomach. I gasped, suddenly aware that she was close to blowing it, so what did I do? Only the normal thing to do: kick her. The base of my foot collided with her shoulder, sending her flying against the wall, wooden seat accompanying her. A confused Se-chan and wailing Negi-kun followed, but I calmed them both down, telling our little teacher that Asuna was completely fine, and assuring Se-chan that she was just a little tired.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder to make sure everything was in it, and slightly ignoring Asuna's cries of a forming bruise, I sighed, nervousness flaming in my stomach. "Hey, Konoka!" Asuna yelled, walking into the closet for a spare band-aid… or so I thought. "Where'd that purple box you gave me last week go?"

My bag falling, and suddenly nervous, I rushed out of my seat on the couch, leaving Se-chan to fall face first into my open panty pocket. Hopefully no blood gets on them… anyway! So I was running into the closet, suddenly flustered at the mention of _THE BOX_.

You see, I had specially ordered it off the internet using Chisame-chan's laptop, and Asuna wanted me to give it to Se-chan, to let her know how I feel. But when it was delivered, unfortunately I couldn't open it because you-know-who was there, and told Asuna to stuff it somewhere inside the closet, the last place Se-chan would look because we all know she hates causing trouble for people and going through their things.

I saw Asuna standing on her tip toes reaching out to drag a similar looking box down, but it ended up being a shoe box, and it fell right under a huge pile of clothing, swarming around Asuna until only a single bell was in sight. Luckily I found it perched on the same shelf, just placed even further backwards.

"Why are you asking for this now?" I asked, stepping on Asuna and the huge pile, managing to reach and grab that little embarrassing box. I swore I heard a crunch from her nose, but I don't think it's important; she's a tough one. "I mean, we can't really use it at all during our trip."

Her muffled voice and struggling to move gave me a slight scare so I stepped off of her face with a puzzled look. Honestly, if she can take being in the cold for a week straight, and dozed off for more than three, she can handle my foot atop her face. "Man," she sighed, wiggling upwards like a monster from a death pool. "To think I almost died from suffocation over a -"

"Shut up!" I hissed with a whisper, "They can hear us, you know!" _Really_! If she was going to just spew out what was in the box, she might as well open it in front of Se-chan and Negi-kun herself! "Hurry up," I told her, struggling to get through the clothing and back into the living room.

She mumbled some things but I didn't say anything, feeling like I was in a nunnery, caught by the teacher with dirty objects in her dress walking around in this room with the box. I don't know what would happen if someone other than Asuna found out what was in it. God, if Se-chan found out before I was ready to show her, I'd die from blood vessels bursting out of my face.

"It's almost time to go, you two!" we heard Negi-kun call, zipping up his small bag. Time does sure go fast when you're busy being secretive, doesn't it?

Anyway, after agreeing that picking up the clothes from the ground was too much work, we walked out, I stuffed the box in Asuna's bag "accidentally" and we were on our way.

Geez, let's just hope the old geezer isn't as perverted as my grandpa is…

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or is it super suspicious that the buses are actually running this late at night?" Asuna asked me once we successfully made it out of the dorm building alive. I had my suspicions that Grandpa arranged all of this, but I was tired from all the running already, resting my chin on Negi-kun's head while we took a small break.<p>

The huge clock that was lit up beautifully rang out, telling us we were late to the station, each of our faces cringing from the loud rings. Just a little more to the train station, so I'll skip what we did on our way there, seeing as nothing happened other than mine and Se-chan's hands "brushing"… which really was our fingers dancing on each other.

"Ah!" Grandpa yelled in happiness upon seeing us. He seemed too happy for comfort, but I let it off, giving him a pout while leaning against Se-chan. Sighing in content, I could feel her secretly smiling. But she got a frown from me when she peeled herself away and bowed deeply while she greeted him.

"Now, now… it's late, you don't need to bow to me," he addressed seriously, earning a loud salute. I sighed.

He then turned to the rest of us, "The train will be coming in a few minutes. You should just head straight home and Eishun will let you meet your suitor." The way he said that gave me butterflies in my stomach, like he was plotting something… or something.

We nodded and received our tickets from a tired looking young woman, Se-chan taking his word and not bowing after getting it. "Well," he said with a small yawn, "Now that this is taken care of… have fun and see you four in a week!"

"Week?" Negi-kun asked, openly asking all of our questions. His light brown eyes looked at me, "I thought it was only three days…"

Honestly, if I knew we would be staying for a week, I would've gone shopping!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_Next Time: So we arrived, and this guy is totally trying to hook us up… did Asuna just say the box went missing? Who the hell does this guy think he is, flirting with Se-chan like that?_


	2. Not What You Think!

_**A/N:**_

Edited, new, something for you!

_**Disclaimer: IDNON  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Number Five, Please!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Not What You Think!<strong>_

_Konoka's POV_

I don't really remember when we left Mahora, and I don't remember anything but snuggling next to Se-chan and falling asleep. I guess everyone did, too, since the driver guy had to get (read: kick) us off. Sleepily stumbling off the train, I noticed we were already in Kyoto. Thank goodness! I swear falling asleep makes the time go faster. Se-chan doesn't seem to be in the best of moods, but we woke up pretty early and we only have about half an hour before the meeting. But… the other reason she isn't in a good mood…

She has to carry Asuna all the way to my house. Damn her! She just _had_ to fall asleep and not wake up, so now I can't give Daddy the hint of me and Se-chan being nearly close to a couple...! At least Negi-kun managed to drink a _little_ coffee on the train… I swallowed about a gallon of candy right when we started walking, so I'm pretty awake and wired myself. If we hadn't, Se-chan would've had to carry us all…

In the semi-dark, I nearly clung to our little teacher's arm, my head whipping around every corner to detect any suspicious activity. Walking around in my hometown is nostalgic, but just remembering that monkey lady from before… Every small noise that came out of an abandoned shop or alley made my toes shiver in fear. No monster movies for a while, I guess… but Asuna's snoring definitely isn't helping at all.

"Konoka-san…" Negi-kun whimpered, his voice high-pitched and cracking. He sounded afraid, but also in pain. "You're… making my arm go numb…!"

Gasping in surprise, I let go of him, finally aware of how white my fingertips were. "Sorry, Negi-kun," I said, a hint of embarrassment adorning my cheeks.

He smiled in reassurance, then lifted his chin a little, looking around the roads and buildings. They seemed endless, even with the sun starting to poke out. "How long 'till we get there, anyway?"

"Uhm…" I actually forgot myself… Darn these dark roads! I can hardly see the signs and I know Se-chan's too irritated to even look around. Wait a second…!

Hugging Negi-kun, I giggled at the wary glance Se-chan gave us, looking at him like he was a small chick in front of a fox. "Oh sensei… and Se-chan, too…do us a favor, hm?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Konoka-Ojou-sama!" the hoard of maids greeted altogether. I thought I told Daddy to give them a rule about this! God, I hate all this attention they dump on me… like Se-chan wasn't enough! And it's early, what the hell is everybody doing awake?<p>

We all smiled, greeted each other and all that jazz, then when I looked at Daddy, I scooted closer to Se-chan, giving her no personal space whatsoever. She looked pretty uncomfortable, with what Asuna napping on her, so I stepped back a few inches to let her breathe, but kept my hard gaze locked onto his. I let my right arm hook with her slightly bent left, to make up for not being so close.

"You four are lucky," Daddy said while he walked slowly down the stairs. Jeez, what is he, crippled? "Since it's still pretty dark out, I doubt anybody really saw you _fly through the air _like that. Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun."

We shivered in embarrassment, Se-chan dropping Asuna onto the ground to bow, apologizing for nothing. He shook his head but smiled, looking at me. Now, I've known him all my life, so I know he's giving me the evil eye… I see _that_ glint in his glasses.

"We got lost…?" I said, giving a half-assed excuse. My eyes fell to the floor, and I shuffled my feet slightly. His stare was kept on me for three whole minutes… nobody even noticed Asuna had woken up, and she made a hell of a lot of noise.

Suddenly, I was crushed in a hug, and an odd smell of tobacco filled my nostrils. Gross, I don't approve of smoking… I guess if Se-chan started, then I wouldn't… no wait, she'd look absolutely _sexy_ doing it! I need to get her hooked on them pronto, then.

Se-chan grunted, which was really just adorable, but I think out of respect for Daddy, she wasn't going to pull me away from whoever this is anytime soon. Great… but this person is pretty strong, I'll admit. "You are simply delicious!" a withered voice yelled in laughter, jumping up and down. My eyes widened and I could feel my body shut down.

WHAT -

"What the hell?" I heard Asuna cry, probably tending to one of her many bumps forming on her butt. "Who's the old fart, and what's he doing to Konoka? _"Delicious?!"_"

Now she's someone who gets it!

Daddy laughed, finally standing in front of us. He told Se-chan to stand properly, gently dragged Negi-kun closer, then began scolding the two for using magic to do simple chores. They both looked like they would burst into tears, and now I'm going to get an earful from Asuna…

"But… it was Konoka-san's idea!" Negi-kun hollered, not used to getting scolded like he was. Damn it… figures he would rat someone out to save himself!

Asuna looked confused, standing up to simply watch this whole thing play out. I don't think she's going to help me at all if I get in trouble.

Turning to us, Daddy smiled at my tobacco smelling torture. "By the way, this is Tsubaru Shinya-san, your… omiai partner. He's fought in many battles, and witnessed your fight with Chigusa-san a while back. Although back then he was just one of those spectators."

I sighed a little, relieved when he let me go, "Nice to meet you, Tsubaru-sama." The four of us bowed, and I felt waves of jealousy stabbing at this old man from none other than Se-chan. Her body language was an open book, and I knew she knew that I knew... wait what? Anyway...

His face was okay, slightly wrinkly and brownish, but I could do without the gigantic scar that flew across his nose and above his right eye. Both were open, but they had a cloudy haze above them, as if he was going blind soon, and his nose was small and pointy. What really got to me was… his height. Man… he's super tall! Maybe it's the cane, but he's about five inches taller than Daddy is, and nearly one and a half feet taller than Asuna! He even has a black and grey beard…gross. I think all the hair he's lost grew back onto his face.

Se-chan didn't seem intimidated, I guess she noticed the sheath on his lower back too. I don't think he'd ever try to harm us, but I don't blame her if she feels threatened. However, if she dares to use it without warning or without a reason, it won't sit well with me.

The sky turned from a dim blue to a nice, relaxing turquoise from the still rising sun. We decided to walk in, the cold air becoming a nuisance, and surprisingly, Daddy let me into his office without wearing a kimono or some sort of strange _costume_ at all. Thank goodness.

"Well, we'll see ya later. Negi and I are gonna head out ourselves to unpack, but we'll take your things to your room if you'd like?" Asuna suggested, bless her heart. I nodded, giving her a knowing look, drawing an invisible line to my luggage with my eyes. She nodded, winking at Se-chan who was confused for a brief moment before dragging our small teacher away from the large doors. After that, we both looked at the two men in front of us.

Tsubaru smiled at me, chuckling a little at Se-chan's growl. He leaned closer, and I could definitely _not_ get used to that look, his eyes creep me out, and he smelt too much of cigarettes. Glancing at Se-chan, he leaned closer, whispering to me, "I guess you two are in _that _type of relationship?"

We both reddened, sputtering nonsense while shaking our heads. "N-no! I cant- Ojou-sama is- No!" Se-chan blabbed, flailing her arms about in the air. I just stayed quiet; of course, I _want_ to be in that kind of relationship with her, but…

"Tsubaru-sama, why would you think we are?" I asked him, using a blunt tone that made me want to shoot myself. Se-chan's eyes went downward, and Daddy simply stared at us, like he was waiting for an answer out of me. Of what, I'm not sure.

The old guy laughed loudly, patting my head rougher than I would've liked. "Come now! I've been around Japan, and I'll tell you - there have been many young women such as yourselves that I can read like an open page! You…" his cloudy eyes trailed slowly over to Se-chan, grinning when she gave him a scowl, "Are the most open I've seen yet."

Daddy coughed into his hand, secretly laughing at her expression. "Well, you_ have_ been much more clingy and possessive when it comes to Konoka, Setsuna-kun," he said breathlessly, trying to control his laughter. "A rumor about your sexuality has spread quickly across our home among the maids. But surely you have something to cover it up?" I know teasing like the back of my hand… and this definitely is _not_ it. What the hell is he trying to do? Make her run when I have a brilliant scheme going on? He's making it seem like liking girls is a bad thing!

I could sense a strong wave of anger, and I knew just who it was coming from, so I turned my head and looked over at Se-chan. Uh oh… she looks… well mad would be an understatement, her face is boiling red from embarrassment, knuckles white from clenching them so hard, and she's trying so hard to not crack… oh Daddy… you got her _pissed. _Seeing her like this makes me angry, myself.

And of course she won't do anything out of respect for him.

"I think you two went too far," I snapped, glaring at the two men. They shivered from my voice, but I didn't care. "Apologize to Se-chan. Right now!"

Tsubaru-sama inched closer to Daddy's desk, lifting up a hand to whisper, but he failed miserably. "You said they would help! She's obviously not effected at all!" Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose and began mumbling something to him.

We have no idea what they're even talking about, but I'm waiting for an apology and she will get one! While the two… men were talking, Se-chan gently grabbed my hand, smiling a little. She still looked a little pissed, though…

"It's alright, Kono-chan," she whispered. "What they say is partly true, I just need to make myself accept that I'm a… a…" Her face fell red with embarrassment again, and I giggled, cuddling up to her a little, whispering the sacred word in her ear.

She shivered, looking down to the floor, "You always find a way to tease me…" Did I upset her? Ooh God… wait, she's… smiling? "But I like it." Her voice, even in whisper, is like my own sugar stash right now, with her eyes gleaming in a charming way like that… I can just imagine a cigarette in her mouth…

I crossed my arms, a blush of my own enveloping my cheeks. "Hmph… smooth talker," I said, playfully glaring at her. These images need to get out…! I can feel the two looking back at us…! But… but Se-chan with her sexy face on…and smoking…!

"Konoka…!" Daddy shouted, standing from his desk in urgency. Opening a drawer, he chuckled with a sigh, throwing me a small packet of tissues. "Really, and I thought the room was cool enough to _prevent_ nosebleeds." He gave me a smirk, already knowing. Darn him.

Wow… I thought everyone else in our class were the perverted ones… oh well, stay around something for a long time and eventually it rubs off on you. I pinched my nose with the tissue, "Sorry…" Ugh, I sound like Fumika right now. Great, Konoka! Just freaking great! I've embarrassed myself in front of an ancient samurai warrior… haha, and showed Se-chan I'm the ultimate pervert!

Tsubaru-sama laughed, rubbing my head gently. "Oh well! Anyway, I like this jou-chan already! Eishun-kun, you have yourself a deal." Wait, what? I looked up at him in shock… did he just… _purchase_ me? I glared at Daddy, who made himself look soooo innocent.

"A deal, what does he mean?" Se-chan asked, suddenly having a dangerous aura around her. "Did you just sell the Ojou-sama?" Despite being in front of him, she's talking to daddy like he was a random demon. Good! I applaud her for that, but it's probably going to be the only time in her life she'll ever do this.

"Ahh… nope! You see, Eishun-kun here decided he had enough -"

"That's quite alright, Shinya-san!" Daddy interrupted, looking suddenly pale. "I'll explain it to them later. Go ahead and explore our home, make yourself comfortable. We'll discuss this later, hn?"

Tsubaru-sama nodded, bowing at him before grinning at us, my nose still trickling and Se-chan calming herself down. The door opened with a loud, annoying squeak, and shut silently.

Daddy turned to the window, whistling a small tune while trying to ignore us. I dropped the tissue into the waste basket, and crossed my arms, impatiently tapping my foot against the red wine colored carpet.

"So?" I asked, glaring at his back. Se-chan quietly told me to calm down, but I -shoot me now!- ignored her, "What's this all about? A _deal_? Really, Daddy?" Seriously, I came all the way here… because I'm part of a deal for marriage? Well, an omiai _is_ technically a deal, but I at least have the chance to agree whether or not I want to!

He turned around, sweat falling off his chin, "Konoka, honey… listen to me-"

"How many times do I have to tell you: I'm. Not. Getting. Married. Using. An. Omiai!" I emphasized every word, just to make it clear once more. Daddy chuckled nervously, waving both his hands to explain.

Coughing, Se-chan reminded us that she existed and was in the room, but bowed to us, blushing a little, "Uh… sorry to interrupt, but I think I'm going to head into the kitchen area and get us some breakfast? You two need some time… to uh, talk…" Without warning, her cute self bowed before she dashed out the doors, a couple of maids shrieking when towels were thrown into the air, then blinking twice to check what had nearly run them over.

"Oh, is it that adorable Sakura-chan? You know, I hear she and the Ojou-sama are in a relationship now," one said, rebuilding her stack of towels while the two others listened in on the gossip, walking down the hall once their small cart was put back together. "Wait a minute… on her cheek, did you see-"

I walked over to the doors, then shut them quickly, letting the lock ring loudly in his ears. "You're not serious, are you Konoka?" Daddy asked, sighing in defeat when I nodded. He plopped down into his seat, repeatedly checking his watch and the wall clock. I don't know what he has planned today, but I'm sure I can get Asuna to run a few errands.

"Completely. Now talk," I demanded, crossing my legs. I twirled my hair in my hands, giving him a small smirk to tell him that I wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

He finally cracked, nodding his head furiously, "Alright! You see, I arranged this to be a meeting for Shinya-san to simply meet you and Setsuna-kun, it was never an omiai. Father just said that to get you to come here. I can't tell you the reason yet, but I assure you, I will never let you marry… someone like your _grandfather_…"

I let go a breath of relief, slumping in my seat with comfort. "Thank goodness! You could've said something earlier, ya know. If I had known that, I wouldn't have been so rude to him!"

I have to apologize to him later, and he's not that bad of a geezer, just a little… pushy, and touchy-feely. "Well, I'm going to meet with Se-chan now!" Standing, I excitedly ran to the door, but when I tried unlocking it, it wouldn't budge, but I definitely felt a magic bubble surrounding it. "Daddy!" Pouting, I turned to him and he sighed in his palm.

"About Setsuna-kun," he began, sounding like a protective father. Oh my God! Grandpa's given me this speech every time I go for a stupid omiai! "Listen, it's not that I disapprove of you two, it's… well, she's a little…" He struggled for words, but I knew exactly what he's getting at.

"Protective? Or are you saying dangerous? A reputation killer?" Anger came boiling up my throat before I could stop it, and I began shouting many questions. I saw annoyance swallow his pupils, so with a swipe of his hand, my mouth shut instantly. Magic… low blow, Daddy… low blow.

Standing, he shook his head as he put a hand on my shoulder, "I would never think of Setsuna-kun that way. I'm just saying… the way she acted towards Shinya-san simply speaking to you… is similar to an animal who is jealous of their master being with others. Now I know what you are thinking, and no, she's not an animal nor will I ever think she is, but if you two intend on being together, she will need to lessen her anger and overprotection of you." His eyes gleamed with something, like pride and excitement, but behind that was something pure and made my insides warm up.

He's right, I guess… I mean, she did glare at Negi-kun like he was a complete stranger earlier today, but still… well, I wish I could open my mouth, this magic holding it is really making it itch. Nodding, I looked at him expectantly, and he undid the spells he cast on both myself and the door.

"Oh yeah, that lip gloss that you placed on her cheek, Konoka?" I shivered at this question, "It's a fine addition to her features, by the way." We both chuckled once I figured out it wasn't anything bad, and turned to leave.

Before I could step out, he was already speeding out the door, probably late for a meeting or something… oh well! Wait a minute… how'd he see the lip gloss on her face? I could've sworn it could only shine when light hits her cheek... ah, whatever.

The others were already eating, and Se-chan smiled at me when I entered the huge room. Unlike the party hall, our dining area was always tiny, with one table, a couple tatami mats open in case others come, the entrance to the kitchen which was covered with a black noren of Totoro (my idea) and a bamboo tree that withered a few years ago, but Daddy insisted on keeping it, saying its freed life runs through the room and leaves a peaceful energy. There's also a door to the courtyard, but it was boarded up a long time ago when I was caught leaving the table too early… sheesh. Everything aside from the table and doors were in a light beige.

I sighed in content once I sat down, grabbing the small bowl of rice Asuna passed me. "The luggage with it inside, I put inside your special closet," she said through a mouthful of salmon. Negi-kun chugged down his tea, grabbing a piece of sushi before I karate chopped his wrist.

"Thanks," I nodded at her, before giving him a knowing look, "Sushi this early in the morning? I don't think so, mister!" He whimpered, but unless he wants a stomachache later, I'm not letting him eat anything raw at the moment.

Asuna scoffed, slowing down on her intake, "You know, I saw this room in the hall with all those broken statues. It was weird," she paused to place a wad of rice in her mouth, then immediately continued… what a piglet. "There was a line of guys from who knows where waiting to get inside."

"They're probably here for Shinmeiryu training," Se-chan replied, eating the last piece of salmon, "That place used to be my training hall. Or they're signing up more men for an omi-"

I stopped her right there by shoving a fairly large rice cake in her mouth, and she hates them. A lot. "They're not here for that, alright? Let's just settle with the theory that they're here for training," I growled in anger, literally shoving food into my mouth to avoid anymore conversation, and the others just stared.

We ate in silence for a few more minutes until everything was finished, then we sat there, letting ourselves rest before the rest of the day came by. "That reminds me…" I looked over to Se-chan, who was making a small, neat pile of our mess, "You called me Ojou-sama again twice today. You're going to have punishment later."

She shuddered in slight fear, and I think everyone but Negi-kun and I took it into dirty terms, since Asuna winked at me, mouthing about the box. I shook my head at her, my cheeks heating up a little. Can't she tell we're not even at _zero_ base right now?

"I think I'm going to lay down in our room," Negi-kun yawned, standing up with a slight wobble in his step from being on the floor for so long. "Asuna-san? Are you coming with?"

The taller girl shook her head at his question, "Nah. Gonna go around town and see what I can spend. The place I work sent me an envelope of my paid vacation, so I'm pretty loaded."

"How much did they give you?" I asked, curious. Asuna was never really happy with how much she was paid, but if she says she's loaded, they must've given her a lot.

Looking at me with an overjoyed face, she took in a large breath, "Twenty-seven hundred!" She lifted her hand, indicating she wanted a high five… but, that's what a normal convenience store _sweeper_ earns in a week…oh well, I'll play along. I don't have a job, so I wouldn't know anyway.

"Hey there, ladies!" a loud voice yelled, large footsteps making Se-chan flop around on the floor… poor thing. When the door slid open I could feel my eyes turning into narrowed slits. Of course… Tsubaru-sama… yay.

He landed next to Se-chan, putting a large arm around her shoulders, the yukata around his body too small for anyone to handle… and she looked very uncomfortable, what if she's choking under there? "So I hear you're going around Kyoto for a bit, huh?" he asked, as if nobody was wriggling under his arm.

Asuna nodded. "By the way, we never got to introduce ourselves… I'm Kagurazaka Asuna, nice to meet you." In an old fashioned way; she probably noted how old he was, she bowed a little. So she even knows when to use her manners! Well, more than I do anyway…

"Tsubaru Shinya! But, all of you can call me by my first name, I really hate hearing all the formal stuff," he replied, bowing his head in appreciation. He looked down at Se-chan, smiling a little more than he should've, a certain gleam in his eyes. Eww…

She made herself look smaller, but he simply pulled her back up by her sweatshirt's hood using the tips of his fingers. "I like you, Jou-chan!" he bluntly shouted, a couple of maids poking their heads in to see who he was talking to. I bet nobody would've noticed someone under his arm if her legs weren't hanging limp behind her. He should probably let go of her now, or I'll get snippy!

"Hey, calm down a little," Asuna whispered. "He looks scary, but he reminds me of that perverted fart back in the Magic World. So he's probably harmless!" She was right, actually. I thought he was a strict, no nonsense type of old guy, but he's not so bad once you're around him for long… but! Nobody lays a hand or… arm… any body part, really... around my Se-chan! Unless they're in a wrestling match, that is.

"You know, the small, tough type of woman was always the one I liked most! I had many girlfriends in the past like you, and each were the same. But you're different! You know what you want, how you want it and won't hesitate to slice a man for trying to take it! That's my kind of lady!" He smashed her red-faced self against him more, and I was about to get up and stop them when Asuna grabbed my wrist, pulling me down. She covered my mouth with her hand, trying to cover up my growls of pure anger.

Is he seriously flirting with her? I thought he signed up to marry me! Not that I want to, but no wonder this guy had _many_ girlfriends, he's a total flirt! When he lets go of her, I'll definitely kill him, no matter what kind of deal he agreed to with Daddy!

"Okay, okay!" he said, lifting his arm to bring Se-chan onto his lap. I literally growled in jealousy, and Asuna needed to jump on me to prevent my pounce of violence. "You've given me a brilliant idea, jou-chan!"

She looked confused, but I couldn't tell what he was whispering to her because Asuna's _hair_ was in the way. He better not be asking her out, that old perverted pedo! "Get off me, Asuna!" I whispered, struggling under her grasp. She's really gotten stronger since she's been training with Eva-chan!

"Calm down! Do you really think she'll choose some random old guy over you? Young, hot, rich you?" she whispered at me. Wait, she thinks I'm hot? No, this is _no_ time to be questioning Asuna's sexuality!

Tsubaru-sama stood, Se-chan falling to the ground like a rock from his sudden movement. "Well, I'll be seeing you later. Have a _very_ nice day, Jou-chan," he said, directing this at my panting guardian with a wink. After he left, I made a beeline to her, staring at those two shiny and beautiful brown eyes that were filled with fright.

"What did he tell you?" I asked sweetly, leaning closer until she hit her head on the wall. Instead of answering, she replied with a whole bunch of gibberish… huh, I didn't know she understood ancient Chinese! But she seemed to want to keep it a secret, so I let her off the hook this once. Whatever it was… I will find out!

Se-chan stopped her small rant and coughed, her blush fading a little bit. "Look, Kono-chan, it's not what you… think…" Asuna stared at her like she was crazy for hesitating in her sentence, then took a look at me, gasping when she saw my face. Oh man, I was boiling mad, I didn't even notice I had taken a hold of her collar until Asuna screeched for me to calm down. I didn't listen.

"'_Not what I think'_? Whenever someone finds their boyfriend cheating, it's "not what they think"! That line is the one no woman ever wants to hear, because it makes them think it _is _what they think!" I shook her, and if it was gentle, rough or whatever, Se-chan had worry oozing out of her mouth and ears. She was like a rag doll in my hands.

Asuna pulled me away from Se-chan for a moment, and I saw a small flash of relief cross her face when she crashed back into the wall. Relief? So it is what I think! "Okay, Konoka! Let's think rationally… if he came here to marry you, he wouldn't be trying to get-"

My stare became a volcanic eruption, and she quivered a little, trying to get away from the lava. "He's had tons of women fall for him… I don't doubt he's already gotten himself etched into your brain…!" Nothing could stop me now, so I got up and stormed out, ready to punch anything that came near me.

I could hear footsteps running after me, and almost elbowed Negi-kun in the face if it weren't for his magic skills. "Konoka-san!" he cried, trying to pull me back. It wasn't working. I stopped, made him let go and turned to him.

"I just need to calm myself down, Negi-kun. Go on back with the others, I'll meet up with you guys later." He nodded in hesitation, but listened anyway, running back into the small room. Ah… I wish I could have a son like him…

Immediately, I went on my way, avoiding maids and especially Daddy. I've seen him scurry around here and there. Really, everyone here is becoming suspicious.

So after a few minutes of walking and saying hello to those who did catch me, I slammed open the door to my room, that is still the same as it once was before I moved to Mahora. _Oh, that's right! _I ducked beneath my small desk and lightly punched the wall behind it; as usual, it opened and revealed the luggage that held my special box.

"Stupid thing… I don't even know why I bought you…" I muttered, unzipping my bag and revealing the box, in all its glory. My stare could've made the thing burst into flames, had the door not been knocked on in a violent manner.

I swear, if it's that old fart again, I'll… I stood, kicking the box underneath my desk right when Tsubaru-sama popped his stupid face in through the door. "May I come in, Jou-chan?" he asked politely, seeing my anger flash across my face.

_Jeez, what does he want now? _I thought, nodding my head in silence. He better not be trying to flirt with me, I'll definitely kill him! He entered slowly, as if treading in a lion's den and with the only piece of meat available. The room immediately started smelling like tobacco.

"Listen," he said sternly, as if giving me a lecture. I admit, I shuddered at that. "I know you're angry, but rest assured I have no intention of being with this Se-chan of yours." I felt a huge blush spread on my face, and he definitely noticed it. "But I-"

When he stopped, I felt a shudder go down my spine again, as his eyes fell downwards, mine following him perfectly. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the box sticking out from underneath my desk. I felt a loss for words, and I really did want to die right this moment.

Tsubaru-sama's mouth spread into the widest, creepiest grins I've ever seen on an old man, and he chuckled, making me even more mad than I already was. "You didn't happen to buy it here, did you?" he asked, creepy smile still stuck onto his face. Why would I have bought it here, it's not like there's many stores that sell _it_, you know.

I shook my head frantically, the temperature in the room heightening with every second he stood there. I could feel the secret slipping away from me. I knew, that if I blabbered to this old man about what was in it, all of Kyoto would know that I, Konoe Konoka, was a dirty pervert.

"N-no, why would you think that?" I nearly shouted at him, my words hardly understandable. "Uhm… my friend! Right, I got this from a friend!" My lie was completely full of bull, and he knew it.

Crossing his arms, he stood there for a moment or two, just staring at my shaking form. Then he held out his hands, "Then I'll take it off your back for you, Jou-chan!"

_What. _

"It's alright, Tsubaru-sama!" I yelled back, my arms flailing around in the air, "I'll just give it to Daddy to hold onto!" So with that, I leaped toward my desk, grabbed the stupid thing and flung myself out of my room. Turning back to him, I deadpanned. "Now get out of my room."

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Asuna sighed into her palm, having the urge to smash her head against the wall. "C'mon! Setsuna-san, let's get a move on!" She poked the depressed samurai's snowy feathers with her toe, trying to get at least an _expression_ on her face, but to no avail. _This is really starting to piss me off…_

Negi, worried and oblivious to the situation despite Konoka's reassurance, had gone out to look for her, leaving the redhead with Setsuna, who took refuge in the corner of their room, knees up to her face with a blank stare, making the wall look like the best decoration ever. Or at least that was what Asuna had thought, since white wings were shielding the hanyo from view, wrapping around her small body in embarrassment. A small intake of breath reached Asuna's ears, and she opened her mouth.

"Kono-chan hates me now…and I never got to explain myself," Asuna mimicked along with Setsuna. "Yeah. I got that the last _ten times _you told me this." She kicked her luggage a bit, trying to think up a plan to get Setsuna to at least stand up.

With nothing coming to mind, she sighed once more, turning for the door. "I'm getting Konoka, whether you both like it or not!" Stomping toward it, she took one last glance at an unmoving samurai before sliding the object in front of her, face twisted in annoyance. It was diminished immediately by the scowling face of Konoka standing right in front of her.

"Uh?" the redhead blurted dumbly, her head constantly turning, eyes switching from the image of a depressed samurai, to an obviously irritated princess.

Before she was able to say something of importance, however, the brown-haired girl spoke, stabbing her ears with complaints and curses nobody knew she had in her - alleged - small, ditzy brain. Asuna took in a large breath, air coming out of her nostrils, while her hands slapped Konoka's shoulders, opting her to stop her ranting.

Silence ensued with both girls at the door took in deep breaths, creating a calm atmosphere, just in case hell broke loose once more. "Now tell me," Asuna said slowly, searching chocolate orbs for any sign of irritation again, "What's got you so worked up?"

Konoka huffed, feeling calmed again, and began mumbling things, red engulfing her neck and cheeks in an adorable flush. Asuna raised an eyebrow, trying to comprehend what was going on, and sighed with a hard smack to the princess's shoulder.

"C'mon, feather face over there can't hear us. What happened?" she pressed, putting her closed fists on her hips, indicating she wasn't going to move until the heiress told her what she wanted.

Slapping her face to hide her embarrassment, Konoka took in a large breath. "He… took it," she mumbled into her palm; her eyes darted from the floor, to Asuna's slowly changing face, then to a hidden Setsuna. _I'm dead. Everyone's going to find out I'm a pervert, a lesbian pervert that is. _

"Who took what?" the redhead asked, oblivious to the blatant signs. It wasn't until her slowly registering mind finished loading the image of a red faced Konoka, who was constantly fidgeting in place. "Ohhh…"

They stood in an awkward silence, Asuna taking in the new information, and Konoka trying to get it out. The brown-haired girl sighed in defeat. "Yeah. He ran off with it, and "accidentally" dropped it in a maid cart. It's like an old cartoon… so now…"

Chuckling reached her ears, causing another burst of redness to reach the tips of her ears. Asuna looked at her, an amused smile gracing her lips, "We'll look for another one, don't worry. If someone does find it, they won't know it was yours. So, let's use today to go shopping!"

Konoka's embarrassment gone, she smiled in gratitude, clapping her hands in excitement, "Oh, thanks Asuna! This means so much to me, I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied her best friend with a nervous smile. "Anyway, we've got another problem on our hands…" Her voice trailed off, bicolor eyes turning to stare at a pair of wings keeping the samurai secluded in her own bubble. Konoka's eyes fell, remembering her burst of anger towards her target of affections. An idea popped in her head at the thought of it, and she suddenly found herself squatting next to Setsuna.

"I'll get her up and running again, promise," she whispered, leaning down to pet snowy feathers. A shiver caught their eyes, and Asuna gaped in amazement as Konoka slipped her head through the pair of wings for a split second, emerging with a small giggle and getting another eyebrow raise from Asuna.

A flurry of feathers suddenly filled the room, each one a shade lighter than the last. A spot of black and red was visible in the middle, where a now shirtless (her wings made it rise) Setsuna stood with her eyes wide and directed toward a now stunned Konoka.

"Kono-chan! Wha-what was that for?" she yelped, completely oblivious to the fact that Konoka had her eyes glued not onto her beet red face, but on her exposed skin she somehow forgot was showing.

Red, this time not from blushing, exploded into the air, shocking both fighters in the room while the heiress fell dramatically onto the floor, nose gushing out an inhuman amount of blood. It stained the tatami mats, creating a pool that neither Setsuna or Asuna dared to step in. Her body lay helpless and limp while the two tried to figure out what had just gone wrong to cause the girl's sudden… _moment. _

"Konoka?"

"Kono-chan!"

_Definitely… a pervert… _Konoka thought in strange amusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

Konoka!Nosebleeds will continue being a running gag. I promise.

_Next time: The search is on! I know Se-chan is stalking us, so who else to interfere with her other than a paid Tsukuyomi? _


	3. Storm About, Frills and Giggles!

_**Disclaimer: IDNON  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Number Five, Please!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Storm About; Frills and Giggles!<strong>_

_Konoka's POV_

When I finally regained my senses, I opened my eyes to meet soft brown ones, full of worry and relief. This time, the relief didn't make me mad, but giddy. "Se-chan? What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my aching head. I guess losing a lot of blood does that to a person. My outburst and perverted moment were buried deep in my mind, and I'm going to keep them there.

She smiled, and it was one I had never seen before, making me almost have another attack. Only now did I realize our hands were holding each other in a very tight grip. I think I worried her a bit more than I should've. "You've been knocked out for about an hour or so. It's still early, if you want to rest a bit more." Although she was calm, I could tell her desperation to keep me in this room with her. She seemed to not want this to happen again.

I sighed inwardly, remembering my small rendezvous with Asuna. Regret piled up in me more as she tilted her head in confusion. "I don't think I should… Asuna and I have plans, and I don't want to keep her waiting," I sadly replied to her. My heart was taken from me and smashed with a hammer when she looked away sadly. I think she thinks I don't want to be around her anymore… I _did_ kinda freak out on her earlier.

An idea suddenly hit me, and I jumped upwards, almost hitting her in the face with my head, "But! When we get back, how about you and me go out for an evening stroll? It'll be like refreshing our memories!" Stupid idea, go! Really, who proposes we go out to take a walk? I could strap a leash on her, drag her to some park and she'd be fine with it!

A cute, small smile spread across her lips and I felt a bit of weight on me, followed by her warm breath fanning my breath. I guess she wanted to hug me without actually having me get up. How sweet. I felt redness dancing across my face, and I wondered when our positions were switched; I should be the one making _her_ blush!

"I'd love that," she whispered, leaning back a little to give me another adorable smile. Fully standing, and letting her hand reach out to mine, Se-chan gently helped me stand, and held me tight as I stumbled a little.

"Now," she sighed, not letting any distance come in between us. I leaned into her, loving the feel of her hands slowly going up and down on my arms, "Don't… push yourself too far, okay? I'll be there if you need me." Her eyes held a gentleness I've never seen before, and I felt myself wanting to be closer, changing my gaze to one of curiosity.

I felt her hands stop, tightly holding me against her, and she smiled again, a small mischievous one spreading; oh my, I think this is totally the best wake up ever. We're going to kiss… my eyelids are closing… her… small intake of breath…"Wai-"

We could've finally kissed, if the stupid door behind us didn't open.

"Ahem!" Asuna coughed, pulling Se-chan away from me, both our faces flushed and beet red. The moment Se-chan was a few feet from me, Asuna pulled her out of the room, but I could hardly notice as I realized we had almost kissed.

_Kissed. _Lip lock, smooch, canoodle, smack -

"Konoka! Hurry it up, I'm tired of waiting!" Asuna cried, the sound of her stomping feet showing her impatience. I swear she can't control herself very well. I heard her yell some more, but quickly ignored it as she's probably just complaining.

Sighing into my palm, I composed myself once more, and felt my conscience telling me not to open the door. Upon stupidity, I did, and nearly had a heart attack.

High in the air and I think unable to breathe _again_, Se-chan was being held by her collar, Asuna's hands holding it in a death grip. Twin bells rang in the air, my poor guardian being shaken like a wet rag.

"-hear me? We will not allow such actions to take place, young lady, and- oh hey Konoka! Finally you got out!" she said, dropping Se-chan to her feet like she weighed nothing at all.

"What's going on here, Asuna?" I asked, but I think I asked a bit too nicely, since she shuddered a little. Good. That should teach her from abusing Se-chan like that. It may work for Negi-kun, but not her. I mean, she was nearly killed by that creep earlier, no need for that to happen again!

"Ah, nothing, Kono-chan!" Se-chan replied quickly, stepping back from my curious stare. She mumbled something before running off. Ohh, her butt is so cute!

Asuna nudged me a bit to get me to pay attention, pointing behind her to the set of doors that led to the main gate. Opposite of where Se-chan had run off to. Poo. "Ready?" she asked, turning to begin our walk to the main plaza place.

I nodded, literally dragging her out before I could change my mind. But, once we stepped out, we heard something fall, and looked forward a bit. "Oh, sorry Negi-kun!" I said, running to his fallen form. He stood up by himself and brushed off his shirt. It was so cute, seeing him try to look professional even without his suits.

"Ah, Asuna-san, Konoka-san!" he said, as if finally noticing us. Did we hit him that hard? "Heading off somewhere?"

Asuna and I froze at the question, because we weren't about to tell him we're going on a search for… _that_. It'd just be awkward and he would probably try to tag along. So, while I was trying to come up with something, Asuna walked up to him, "Well, we're just-" and immediately smacked -more like punched- him in the face, knocking him out. It didn't look too painful, but the huge red spot forming on his face told me otherwise.

I stood there like an idiot, even when she grabbed my hand and made a break for it, laughing while we were being stared at by my maids. My feet sort of went with it out of… something, but I know I felt myself running. The wind going through my hair was a sure fire sign.

"Ojou-sama?" one called out in fear, running over to Negi-kun. I didn't really feel that bad, and I know I should be.

After a minute or so, the gate finally came into view and we slowed down, letting ourselves catch our breath. Asuna was still chuckling a little, but something else caught my attention, causing me to turn around. I didn't know what made me, but I'm glad I did, since I saw a small shadow disappear into the trees.

"The maid's scream caught her attention," was all Asuna said before beginning her walk again. "We need something to make her go away, and - not in the bad way!" I glared at her choice of words, and smiled at her immediate correction. "Anyway! We need to find an idea so she can get distracted and we can find it without her knowing." By now, she was murmuring closely to my ear. Se-chan had an amazing sense of hearing, so she'd definitely hear us.

I looked around at the quiet area, seeing some kids playing around and an old woman selling stuff, but most of it seemed to be antique things nobody needed. "Um… she'd only truly get distracted if there was danger, I guess…" I said, because it was mainly true. She'd never stop trying to get what she was after unless something happened to me. But I was with _Asuna_ of all people, so nothing would ever really hurt me if she was around.

I guess we thought a lot, because as soon as I knew it, we were in the main shopping area of Cinema Village. Ugh, bad memories. The first place we checked was some sort of anime shop, because they always have some sort of weird crap in the back rooms, and they also tried getting me into a skimpy vampire outfit that I'm sure even Eva-chan would never touch. I totally would've tried it on if I was alone and had a lot of time to waste. And if Se-chan was there to see me in it.

After that, and no luck, we stopped by a Chinese massage place that opened up. I should've known they only gave massages, but they could at least sell some merchandise! _So, so close_, but so far. Before we left, Asuna decided to become useless and get a thirty minute back massage, so I went ahead and ventured further into Cinema Village, where the creepy stores that nobody went to were.

Se-chan's presence was so strong by this point I could tell she was being paranoid. The place she was failing at hiding in was clear to me, too. On my right, above the dango shop and… I think, standing? No, crouching on the branch with her sword in her palms. She was even wearing some sort of cosplay to make sure she wasn't recognized. But really, with as long as we've been around each other, I'd know when she was near me or not. While cute, I couldn't have her knowing where I was and what I was buying.

"So, it's you again. Ahh, and alone without senpai? How useless." A shudder ran up my back, my ears instantly recognizing the owner of that soft, not to mention annoying, voice. I wasn't scared of her anymore, I just didn't want to have Se-chan fly out while I thought of something.

Asuna's words suddenly came to mind, as well as an idea. I grinned like an idiot, wanting to smack myself for not coming up with it before. _It's a win-win, Tsukuyomi! _

The psycho wasn't wearing her ridiculous loli clothing today, instead choosing to wear a casual frilly blouse and a regular, wavy white skirt. It was weird, to say the least, but her style didn't matter! Within a second my hand was grabbing her wrist, making the stick of dough balls she was eating fall onto the floor. "Come with me," I muttered, pulling her with me into the closest store; I didn't notice what it was. But what it was didn't matter either. All that did was that we were someplace Se-chan wouldn't dare mess up. She was too noble for destruction of property.

She had one sword out and ready to stab me at any moment, until I looked around to see -or feel- where Se-chan went. Crap. I could feel her standing right by the door, ready to stab the girl in front of me for having her sword out. My eyes, probably looking incredibly desperate, moved to the side and she seemed to understand. I hate being around her, much less touching her, but hey, if it lets me get my, erm, thing, then I'll do whatever I have to.

We walked deeper into the store, and I began to finally realize this was a _sex shop_. Kill me, because I think Tsukuyomi knows how to use more than one of these toys. Okay, fast talk, go!

"I need you," I blurted, stopping in front of the bored-looking cashier guy. He suddenly stood ramrod straight, staring at us like we were some kind of show. Ew, no. I'd drink acid before falling for this chick. "I'll pay however much you want, if you agree to help me with this one little task." Okay, me saying that was rubbing salt on the wound, I saw that guy's nose begin to bleed.

The stupid loli decided to think it over for a long time, and I bet it was on purpose. Anyway, her face suddenly looked twisted and she had a creepy smile. "Okay. Just as long as I get my required sum, and you allow me to… _play_ with senpai for a bit." Hell no. The way she said it just now, she's looking for a catfight, and I know how to punch!

I sighed and glanced at the clock; Asuna's massage won't end for another eighteen minutes, and I know Se-chan won't wait that long before she finally cracks. "Alright. But!" After I said this, Tsukuyomi looked like a kicked puppy, I wish I brought the camera."Nothing sexual. Nothing too violent, bloody or life-threatening whatsoever. No drugs of any kind, alcohol or sugar. Got it?" I tapped my foot to prove a point, and she frowned, but nodded like a soldier before browsing the aisles. She did look sort of innocent, if I didn't know she was a psycho, that is; we definitely would've become friends if she didn't go after the person I wanted.

"Can I use this?" she asked, fixing her glasses and holding up what looked like a huge… yeah, not saying. I felt a blush run up my neck, before swatting it away from her hands like it was on fire. I wish it was, disgusting thing.

My eyes glared holes into her head. "I said _nothing_ sexual! Now before we go, I want you to give me the most realistic looking punch you can. Okay?" I'm probably going to regret this, seeing as she lit up immediately, and took a fighting stance. The cashier was about to walk around the counter to address our _issue_, before my head, face and body began to hurt. I know I crashed into something, and I heard the cashier yell in fright. Oh, I crashed into his legs…

So we tumbled to the floor while the stupid bimbo laughed happily. Ugh, I so want to punch her back. I heard a rustle of clothing, followed by Tsukuyomi's fake gasp of surprise.

"Senpai~! I haven't seen you in ages!" she giggled, with her stupid innocent voice. Bleh, kill me. Since this cashier guy was literally stuck on top of me, and wouldn't get his _face_ out of my boobs, all I could see was the outline of Se-chan's legs.

In a second, I was on my feet, the guy gone who knows where, and began staring at Tsukuyomi with a death glare. She gave me a deadpan look that told me I got what I deserved, making me roll my eyes a little before giving my full attention to Se-chan.

Only now did I realize why Tsukuyomi had been so giddy to see her. The rustle of clothing I heard? Yeah, it was her taking off her costume to kinda come out of hiding without any interruptions I guess. But, it wasn't the fact that she did that got me; rather, that she accidentally flung her sweatshirt off and was left standing half-naked with only her bandages covering herself.

_Another attack coming on… oh wait! _Instead of trying to keep it held in, I let a little trickle out, and sniffed in fake hurt, getting Se-chan's attention. Pay back!

"K-Kono-chan!" she yelled, running closer to inspect the blood coming out. Well, she definitely made it worse, that's for sure. "Does it… hurt?" Her cold but soft fingers suddenly grazed my cheek and nose, wiping away the still flowing blood. She had a look in her eyes that held great concern, and I'm not sure how I stayed alive, but I did and I smiled, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. I would've made our fingers hug had it not been for the situation at hand.

"Nope, not a bit when I know you'll kick her butt for me!" I said cheerfully, spotting her sweater and going to get it. Really, it was just an excuse to have my gaze on something else before I have another breakdown. I brought it back to her, and lifted it up so it would block our faces; we both knew we were blushing.

In a second she snatched it, hurriedly putting it back on before coughing to get the awkwardness out of the air. I felt the urge to just crush her in a hug, but snickered inwardly and turned a bit to Tsukuyomi with a grin on my face.

"Kick her ass, Se-chan!"

So much for being too noble for destruction of property, eh?

With that, I ran out of the store in time to dodge any sex toys that were being thrown around, and headed in the direction Asuna was in. If I wasn't on a mission, I totally would've stayed to watch, but seeing as I had business to tend to, my movie would have to wait.

"Now, where the hell was that massage place…" I muttered, looking around dumbly. This might've been the place I grew up in, but that doesn't mean I knew where every single thing was, hence my confusion.

"Ah, there you are!" Asuna yelled from across the center, waving at me as if she were indistinguishable. "My massage ended up being shorter than I wanted, and I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes! Did you find a way to get Setsuna-san distracted?"

A small, cheeky smile was her answer, but instead of being relieved, she was horrified. "You didn't find it and use it on her, did you? If you did, I'm going to kill you!"

What? As if I could! Kyoto isn't necessarily the best place to find those, that's more of a Tokyo thing. "Of course not," I sighed, flipping my hair over my shoulder. The weather was sort of chilly, but being as stupid as I was this morning, I didn't have time to get a sweater out of my bag. So by making my hair swish behind me, it created a cold gust that made me shiver.

"So…" Asuna started, pretending to look around at the various candy shops we passed by. I think Cinema Village won't have anything we need, so we should start heading for the main center. "_Did_ you manage to get her distracted?"

I giggled a little and nodded, making her look confused for a moment, "I did. I don't know how long it'll keep her though, so we should hurry." Yeah, hurry so I have enough time to see my Se-chan kick ass.

Asuna laughed loudly, getting people around us to stare. Seriously, why do people have the nerve to do that when others are loud? "Then I guess you managed to find something then!" Okay, mood ruiner. If that's a word, anyway.

My sigh gave her the answer, and she sighed too, understanding she ruined the mood. What? It's not like she did any of the work! "How long do you think it'll take until we find it then?"

I honestly didn't know, so I scratched my cheek as I looked for an answer. All we saw now as we left the village were a few old people selling junk, and a small boy sitting with an angry look on his face as we passed by. He seemed familiar, but his hair was literally covering his face so I didn't really know who he looked like.

"Hey," he scowled at us, crossing his legs on his small blanket. "Buy something." If he didn't have such a mean looking face, the ragged clothing and less messy hair I would've, but his rotten attitude made me cringe a little. "C'mon, they're not _that_ expensive."

Asuna snorted in laughter silently behind me, and I elbowed her in the arm. Just because he's young doesn't mean he'll take the same abuse as Negi-kun. Even if this kid is thirty times more snotty. "What do you have?" I asked politely, squatting down in front of him. If I was wearing the Mahora uniform I would've surely flashed him a free panty shot.

He smiled, the rotten look wiped off his face and replaced with an adorable innocence. He reminded me of Se-chan when we were little. Now I had the mindset to just brush him off with a polite, "No thank you," but seeing as he was extremely excited to know I was willing to look at his stuff, I had to. Curse my kindness!

A smaller blanket than what was under him came into view, showing some really nice things. A few necklaces, bracelets, and a… _oh God…_

"How much is this?" Asuna yelled over my shoulder, nearly knocking me over. She pointed to a fairly long white thing on the table, and we both knew what that was. The thing! The thing we were looking for! Hell yes! Now I can see Se-chan's fight with no problem.

He shook his head quickly with a horrified look on his face, and I felt Asuna's hands grab my shoulders tightly. "Huh? You were the one who wanted us to buy something!"

"I know, but my sister won't be happy that this is gone! I don't even know why it's here!" he yelled back, utter confusion on his face. A look of wonderment flashed across his face, "Are you two… dating? Wow! Just like my sister!" Yeah, typical twelve year old. Though the thought did somehow make me curious. Hold on. _No way_ did I just think of dating Asuna… crap.

By now I was getting extremely impatient with both myself and the kid, and I could see Asuna's face reddening at his accusation. "No, we're not. I like someone else, but how much would you be willing to accept for it?"

He looked a little scared, and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Well… Yuu-chan bought it at about two hundred. Since it's used… uh… maybe one-fifty?" Okay, not a bad deal. Adding onto the Tsukuyomi thing, the total shouldn't be too bad of a dent in budget.

"Alright," I said seriously with a nod. Asuna was choking on her saliva behind me, but I didn't really pay her any attention, "We have a deal!" I smiled in relief, feeling the weight being lifted off my shoulders at the thought of being able to use it on Se-chan so much more earlier than I had expected. Sure, the thing was pretty… weird, but I know it'd make her feel so amazing, I couldn't help but jump up and hug Asuna, who was still coughing.

He stood as I brought out the money, handed it to him and went back to crushing my hacking friend. "Finally!" I shouted, jumping up and down. Ha! Take that, old fart!

But, our little party was over immediately, when the kid plopped down to the floor, gathered his things, and made a break for it. "Sorry, Nee-chan!" he cried in fear, running down the dirt road and leaving only a thin layer of dust behind him. We both stopped for a moment before rage overtook us and we dashed toward the place that little brat ran off to.

_Asuna's POV _

That little twerp really thought he could run off with the money and be able to get away? "Konoka, how should we take care of this?" I panted, nearly tripping over myself twice. I think my brain exploded at the stupidity of this whole mess. She didn't answer, so I raised an eyebrow and saw a really… freaky look on her face.

"Um… Konoka?" That look scared me. This whole thing scared me. Ever since we came here, she's been nothing but weird, and awkward and just not herself. But I guess I get where she's coming from, seeing as the thing we spent so much time looking for is suddenly right in front of us! "Never mind, we'll figure something out when we get him!"

I picked up speed and smirked a little, reaching into my pocket to find my Pactio card. "Alright, kid, since you wanna play tough-"

A hard smack on the hand made me stop, and I nearly fell on my face thanks to the stupid inertia. "What?" I shouted, picking up the small card off the dirt. C'mon, Eva just polished it, too!

Of course, with my stop I also realized I was incredibly tired, so I sat back and took a breather. I'll catch up to her eventually, but I know I should make it quick, seeing as she's like a bullet train compared to his slow speed. I'll totally miss the action if I sit here.

"Hey," I wheezed out to nobody in particular. I couldn't see her anymore aside from her dust cloud. "I'll catch up in a bit, you go on ahead..." My sweaty palm wiped my forehead, and I cringed at the sight. _Ew, and I only ran for five minutes! _

While sitting there, I noticed something in the bushes to my right, and of course being the paranoid person I was, got ready to fight them. "Wh-who's there?" I demanded, jumping to my feet. God, Konoka and I need to really stop watching those stupid horror movies.

No answer came, so I feared the worst and summoned my weapon. "A… Adeat!" But, because I was being a wuss, all I got was the fan. "Wonderful…" I whispered, feeling my knees shake.

"Whoa! No need to be alarmed. It's just us!"

"I didn't know you were here too, Asuna-san!"

Those voices. Really, I was scared of _them_? "Yuuna-san and Makie?" I asked aloud, wondering just where the hell they were. "What are you two doing here?"

At this, out popped the two idiots, flying out of the bushes to tackle me to the ground. It's okay, I enjoy resting this way. "We thought you were in school!" Yuuna-san said, elbowing me in the ribs, then grimacing at the feel of touching me; it's not _that _bad. "You're kinda sweaty…" she trailed off, wiping her elbow on her pants.

Makie simply giggled, getting us all to our feet. "We ditched, but only because I knew Negi-kun was gone! So, we kindly asked the headmaster to tell us where he went." What? So much for letting us think we were special cases!

"What's with Konoka though?" Yuuna-san asked, rubbing her palms together with a creepy smile going across her face. "She looked kinda mad." She sent me a suspicious look, then began glancing between Makie and myself.

I can't tell them why we were chasing some stupid kid! _"Oh yeah, we were just going around Cinema Village looking to buy this thing when we found a little kid selling it. Konoka paid about one hundred for it and he ran off. But it's fine! We'll just kill him and take it!" _Yeah, right! These two are pretty stupid, but not that idiotic!

Okay, calm yourself. Think rationally… what would Negi do?

Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything before spewing out something stupid. "Oh! Well, Ayaka wanted us to pick up something for her, but the guy who was selling it wouldn't give it to us even after we paid. So, we were trying to catch up to him!" Oh no…

They both exchanged looks I absolutely did not like, and Makie scratched her cheek, thinking about something. "Well, then I guess we'll leave you to get that thief then! Come, Yuu-chan!" Both me and Yuuna-san froze, me with a probably stupid look on my face, and her with a blush.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me you had a brother!" I yelled, shaking her shoulders madly.

_Konoka's POV _

No way, how can that kid run so fast? I leaned over the bridge railing, ready to throw up from running so much. Never in my life had I done such exercise; Se-chan usually makes me fly with her. At the thought of her, I suddenly felt my need to throw up increase. I'm such an idiot, I should've never let my kindness get the best of me…

"Kono-chan!"

I covered my mouth with my hand in an effort to stop the vomit from rising, and suddenly my whole world was spinning. A flash of black and brown caught my gaze and even though I knew who was in front of me, I couldn't stop my breakfast from exploding on Se-chan. Way to make things worse!

She screamed, but not in horror or disgust, but from worry. The dizziness faded a little and I felt my face fall into something squishy, lumpy, soft and smelly. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled into the disgustingness, pushing away from her.

"It's alright, Kono-chan. What are you doing so far away from Cinema Village? This direction leads to Muko…" I could hear the sadness in her voice, and if I were at one hundred percent, I would've stopped that frown. She held me close and we started walking across the bridge and toward the water that ran under it.

The smell of her now soiled sweater was making me feel sick again, but this time I held back and let her sit us down on the grass. "Um, Kono-chan?"

I hummed in response, staring at my knees with a dazed look on my face. My hand was taken gently, and I looked up to see Se-chan giving me a worried smile, telling me to scoot closer.

"Here…this should, uh…clean you up…" she said nervously, closing her eyes for a moment before a small cloud appeared before us. The chibi version of herself smiled and bowed to me, turning to her larger self with a brighter smile. Again, if I hadn't felt like the world was spinning, I would've crushed her in a hug.

"I know this sounds a little selfish, but could you… clean Kono-chan up for me while I take care of this?" Se-chan asked, a blush covering her cheeks. My slowly closed eyes glanced at her, and I gave a soft smile at her embarrassment on her face, before going lower to see the huge stain I made.

Chibi Setsuna saluted her, and turned to me with a sympathetic look. "Afternoon, Ojou-sama! I'm going to help you clean up, okay? So I'll be using this!" In an instant, her shirt was off, damp, and wiping my face and I couldn't even see her doing it.

Se-chan was the same: her sweatshirt taken off and being rinsed off in the river. In my state, I shouldn't be getting another nosebleed, but with both of them near shirtless, and getting a double dose, I couldn't help it.

"H-hey! No getting blood on yourself!" Chibi Setsuna scolded, lightly poking my nose with her foot. I giggled, already feeling better now that everything was out of my system. But, Se-chan didn't take it too lightly and was next to me in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, rubbing my back softly. I couldn't help the small sigh of content that came out of my mouth, and before I knew it, I was pushed into her for a small cuddle-fest. I didn't even care that she was only in her sweats and bandages.

The blood stopped dripping down, and I nuzzled my head against her strong shoulder, no doubt getting a blush and small smile from her. But she ignored it by holding me tighter. "We have a whole week to relax, and although I'm a little suspicious, I want you to have the best time here," she said quietly, still rubbing my back. I know that, I know that and I want to do it with her, but…

Chibi Setsuna snickered, throwing her shirt over her shoulder, "Don't we just look so cute?" A small laugh escaped me, and I could feel her getting rigid; after all, Chibi Setsuna does mirror Se-chan's thoughts. "Bye-bye!" she waved at me, disappearing before we could say anything.

"A-anyway…" Se-chan coughed, trying to get rid of the redness rising from her neck. I hummed, closing my eyes in comfort that almost made me fall asleep until the silence was ruined.

"Since when did you and Asuna-san…start dating?"

Crap.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: We've been sucked into the adult world way too soon! Now I have to make sure these kids' minds stay pure while looking for the thing that slipped away. AGAIN. <em>


End file.
